Phantom's New Light
by NickelBleach
Summary: When Danny dies Sam makes a promise to make him proud, but it leads her to deciding to take on his job as being the town hero. What she doesn't realize, is how hard it really is... will she in the end die as well? Please read! Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

OK, I know a lot of people have done these where Sam becomes half ghost, but I figured I had to try it out, and besides, she isn't gonna be working alongside Danny… This idea just came to mind when I was like… bored earlier today, but anyways, here ya go! Oh yea.. and this is gonna be a little fast paced because it's just an intro kinda, trying to explain why she does what she does later on… just so you know why it's not very describing or anything

Chapter One: Phantom's Fall

He had been gone since earlier, told me to stay behind and just go home. He always seemed to think he could do anything, and everything, and really didn't want people to try and mess up his reputation. Yet now I was left sitting at home staring out my window to his room waiting for him to return home, worrying that maybe something had gone wrong. Something told me when he left me that I should have followed, but I didn't want to make it seem as though I didn't believe that he could do it. I believed he was strong enough after all this time and I didn't want to make him think I didn't find him that way. After all, he would only push harder if he thought he wasn't doing good enough.

Although now I had to worry, there was no way I was ever going to fall asleep, and I had almost snuck out of the house to try and find him, but then it hit me that I was probably just worrying over nothing. After all, I did overact sometimes, and besides he was indeed good enough, I shouldn't have had to worry over him. But then there was something inside of me that made me not want him to be out of my sight for a second, I liked knowing he was safe

"Sam, you going to go to bed anytime soon?" My mom asked poking her head into my room. I had to worry about Danny, and my mom was worrying about me staring out the window ever since I had gotten home.

"Yea, maybe. I dunno. Depends."

"What's wrong? You've been staring over at Danny's house all day just about," she said and walked the rest of the way into the room. I felt myself blushing; I didn't realize it was that obvious as to where I was staring off at. My mom never really tried to be my mom often, and when she did it felt weird and made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not staring at his house…"

"Really? Seems that way. Something happen?"

"No," I said and kept looking out the window making it even more obvious, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of it for a second, I didn't want him to show up and me not notice.

"He's not home, well not like as though you can go see him or anything, look at how late it is. You can see him tomorrow. When I come back up here in ten minutes…"

"I had better be in bed? Sorry but I'm not going to be able to sleep, so why bother?"

"You guys get in a fight?"

"Mom! Not like as though we are going out!"

"Never said that."

"Don't make it seem that way then," I said, my face was totally burning up now and she was just getting a kick out of it. Sure yea, I liked him… but I didn't like other people knowing that. She was being too friendly tonight; it was as though she was trying to be nice because she knew something I didn't know.

"Tell me what's wrong then," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to hit it off and shove her out of my room, but I wasn't going to, not tonight. I didn't feel like bothering with it, and at least she was keeping me a little occupied from thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to Danny.

"He never came home, ok?" I said a little snotty, but she was so used to it that she found it to be normal anyways and still talked in a soft comforting voice, although I was more used to her strung up snooty type attitude that it just didn't seem right.

"Maybe he just needed a break from home. Not like as though you have never ran away from home before for a night."

"Yea, but I ran to his house."

"Doesn't mean he has to come here," she said, and it wasn't helping any because I knew he was probably out there somewhere all by himself hurt from that ghost he was fighting earlier. Tantra, she was new, I had never seen her before and neither had Danny and he seemed to be struggling with her a little when I left. Then he ended up chasing her and didn't want me to get caught up in it all, so that was it, I got left knowing that he was fighting someone tough, and new so he didn't even know her weakness or anything to even help him out.

"Yea, can you please just leave me alone?" I asked her and she sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her without saying another word. Yea, I was a little rough on her, but it was only because half the time she didn't want a thing to do with me because I wasn't in the prep group, and now all the sudden I matter to her.

"Danny, where are you?" I asked myself staring out the window, although I ended up laying down and drifting off to sleep. Although, that didn't last too long because the phone woke me up about an hour later. I sat up slowly and looked around then realized what had happened the night before. All the lights were on in Danny's house now, why, it was the middle of the night!

"Hello?" My mom asked into the phone and I came around the corner staring at her wondering what it was about.

"Oh… yes… All right we'll be there in a second," she said and hung up the phone. She looked over at me and smiled, but then it faded and she stood there for a second.

"Go grab your coat and get in the car," she told me and walked into her room. I looked at her expecting to know what this was all about, but then headed off towards the door grabbing my coat on the way out. When I got into the car I noticed Jazz's car pull out onto the road and speed down it, what was the hurry? Danny.

"Mom, what happened?" I demanded her when she got into the car. She put the keys in the ignition and we sat there for a second in silence, she was searching for the words to say.

"Danny got hurt, that's all," she said, and I looked at her my eyes immediately watering.

"Mom, what happened exactly?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out in a second. You knew something happened to him earlier, didn't you?"

"I just had this feeling," I told her and she started the car up the rest of the way without asking me anymore questions or saying anything else. As soon as we got to the hospital Jazz was still trying to build up the courage to go in, and I ran up to her.

"Sam, so happy to see you," she smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"You…"

"I don't know anymore than you do," she sighed and I nodded. We both walked up to the hospital, and my mom just sat in the car, goes to show how much she really cared anymore. She hated Danny, but did she have to be so dim to the point where she stood out in the car when who knows what happened to him?

"You ready?" She asked me as we walked into the door. We both took in a deep breath and walked onwards. People were rushing all over the place; it looked like as though Danny might have just gotten here too.

"I waited out there hoping he would have been in all the way," she said holding me back from running up to the stretcher across the room. I just stared at it until they moved him down the hall and now I was even more desperate than before.

"Shouldn't we go?" I asked her and she shook her head and led me to some chairs across the room and we sat down.

"Wait just a little while longer, ok? Mom and Dad are all ready down there with him; they can tell us what happened before we want to find out."

"You think it's that bad?"

"No... No… That's not what I'm trying to get at," she said feeling bad now from making it sound as though he was dying. I stared at the ground for a little while, then stared at the clock, then stared at my shoes and hit them together.

"Sorry I'm making you wait," she said noticing how antsy I was getting, I didn't say anything but stopped being so fidgety and stared down the hall waiting for his parents to come around the corner. It was an hour before Jazz stood up and I followed behind her. I guess she could no longer take it either. It was either that they had forgotten to come out and get us, or they still had to wait as well. When we got down the hall his dad was standing out in the hall, but his mom was no where to be seen, most likely in the room in front of him. Knowing Jack, you didn't expect him to ever get sad, in fact you didn't expect him to really be serious about anything in his life, but he was sad. I could never really imagine him being sad, but it was possible, and it was happening right in front of my eyes, which meant whatever had happened to Danny was pretty bad.

"Dad, what happened?" Jazz asked him, and he shrugged and kept staring into the room, was he actually to sad to talk? Did Danny die or something, because if he had just been hurt Jack would have had one of his funny comments or dumb reactions to it, or at least I was sure. Maybe he had just gotten hurt really badly, maybe he broke a bone or something like that. Although in a way that wasn't all that too bad either, everything was racing through my mind and I just wanted to get it done and over with.

When Maddie walked out of the room her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were watery.

"Sam, he wants to see you, just in case," she said, and I looked at her, just in case what? I walked in there though without stalling and was afraid of what was around the corner. I looked at him, he looked like he was in pretty bad condition, things were hooked up to him all over the place, and his eyes were just barely opened, it looked as though he had little strength left in him, I had never seen him this warn down before in my life. My eyes started to water and I walked up to him slowly, I was afraid to know if he was going to be ok or not.

"Don't cry," he said weakly, and I walked up to him the rest of the way. He lifted his arms up slightly and I reached down the rest of the way and gave him a light hug.

"Danny, what happened?" I asked him trying to hold back the tears, but it was impossible.

"I was just… stupid," he told me, and I shook my head, "Your never stupid, you just make mistakes."

"Well… this one… might have cost me my life," he said slowly and I froze for a second, did that mean he really was dying?

"Your… your going to be ok, right? You never give up Danny, don't do it now."

"Sam… I could try my hardest… I'm not going to make it."

"Danny…"

"But you have to promise me… you will never think this was your fault, because… I know you will. You will always know that I will be watching over you, ok?"

"Yes," I told him, I almost was having more trouble talking than he was. I sat as close to him as possible, why did this all have to happen to me?

"Promise me Sam… that you will try your hardest and make me proud? I don't want you… to ever bring yourself down because of this… live your life to its fullest."

"Yes, I promise," I told him quietly and held onto his hand tightly, maybe if I held on tighter, he couldn't go anywhere, he would have to stay here with me.

"But… think about me everyday… talk to me as though I'm there... Because chances are, I will be," he told me, and I shook my head slowly, "I promise Danny."

"I love you Sam, never forget that," he said slowly, I could tell he was slipping away; he was taking all he got to waste his last words on me, but why?

"I love you more than anything Danny," I told him and kissed him on the forehead lightly and he smiled at me one last time before his eyes closed. The monitor let of the long beep, he was gone. I tried to hold my tears in, but I had to let them out, I couldn't hold them in even if that's what he wanted me to do. I couldn't believe all of this was happening to me, it seemed so fast… so much like a nightmare that I had to have woken up and it would be all gone, it had to have been all a nightmare. But it wasn't, it was all real, I couldn't wake up from this.

"I love you," I said resting my head on his chest and giving him one more hug before I had to leave the room, before I could take it no longer. Jazz never even got to see him before he died, why did he want to see me before his own family.

"Sam…" Jazz said, she too was crying, you could hear the monitor out here, everyone around was crying, and I felt so bad that I was the last one with him before his family even. Yet if that was what he wanted, it made me feel proud that he cared that much for me. But to make him feel proud of me, I had another thing coming…

Ok, like I said that was really fast paced because well.. it was just an intro type thing


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed since he was gone, and nothing was the same. At school there was an odd silence all over the place, even the people that didn't like him had some respect towards him, either that or they were afraid to say anything around me. I hadn't said a word since that day, all I did was think, and kept everything to myself. I hated people trying to help me, especially with something like this, since there was no way to help me.

As soon as we could finally tell each other our feelings, he was gone, I never got to be with him like I had always dreamed of, it was just my luck. I wished I could have said something before hand now, if I could go back in time I would change that, and change him from ever dying, I should have never left him alone. I hated myself for it now; his death was all my responsibility it felt like, I could have been there to do something about it.

All the sudden in the middle of class tears ran down my face and I tried to keep my crying hushed so people wouldn't notice, but Mr. Lancer was trying to explain something, so the whole room was totally silent, and everyone turned away from the front of the class and faced me.

"Miss Manson, would you like to go to the office?" He asked me, and I shook my head, I couldn't let this whole thing take over my life, after all, Danny wouldn't have wanted it this way, right? Of course, he also wouldn't want me to stay quiet for the rest of my life either, but I couldn't talk anymore, I wanted my last words I ever said to remain Danny's.

"All right, class pay attention," he said ignoring me now, and even seeming to be a little mad that I was distracting everyone, that and there was no reason for me to cry to him, everyone else would have gotten over their friends faster, right? At least, that's what people thought, but once he was gone, I realized how much he meant to me, how much of my life he really was. He was like my other half, and without that, I was no one except a sad, misunderstood, shy, quiet person. He was the one that brought out the happiness in me, and the one that made me have an attitude worth living for.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes, but more approached the corners of my eyes, I hated the endless tears that came out of me at random times when I was deep in my thoughts. I had forgotten I was even in the classroom for a while, that is until I realized I was once again crying and I had the eyes of everyone else on me. I closed my eyes and folded my arms across my desk and placed my head down on them, hoping that maybe it would all just go away if I tried to stay hidden for a while. Although, that wasn't the case, because then I closed out the rest of the world, and the thoughts came back into my head again.

How was I going to live the rest of my life, he was the one for me, the ONLY one, and I knew it, I had known it all along. What if telling him in the first place would have changed everything? Then maybe he would have been fine with me tagging along because he had no need to impress me, or anyone else any longer. I could have stopped this all if I hadn't kept my thoughts all bundled up inside of me. After all, letting all your thoughts out was healthy, people who keep them inside often live shorter lives. In this case though, I shortened my friends life instead, it was all my damn fault.

"Sam, you ok?" Someone asked, a hand placed on my shoulders. I lifted up my head and wiped away the tears first, how embarrassing this was. It was Valerie, out of all people, why did she have to talk to me? I hated her, and always would hate her, no matter what; I didn't need help from someone like her. I nodded again, refusing to say anything at all; the only time I would talk anymore would be to Danny, wherever he was now. Hopefully he was happier, that's all I could say.

"All right, here I have some notes, you can use mine," she said, handing me her notebook, and I took it respectfully and smiled at her, confirming that I was happy with her sudden need to make me happy, although really I could care less about my schoolwork anymore anyway. People were being nice to me for now, teachers and all. I had been given extra time for my assignments and all because I was never finishing any of them, but over time my sadness will not have faded, yet their kindness will have. They would all think it was an act probably after a while, or figure that I should be over it by then; no one realized how much it really hurt. And every time I even thought of him my eyes would get watery and swell up immediately, I was afraid I was going to be stuck with this curse forever.

I tried to copy her notes the best I could, but even thinking of Valerie reminded me of her and Danny's many fights, which brought me back to Danny, and the tears started to form again. I handed her the notebook back with only a few lines done out of a whole page worth of shit, I couldn't do anymore of it, I could hardly see beyond the tears.

"Miss Manson, why don't you go down to the office, you need the day off," Mr. Lancer insisted, standing over the top of me. I nodded, I guess I did need to get out of here, I wasn't getting anything done, and it was getting annoying with all the people constantly staring at me. It was as though seeing someone cry was amusing, it happens to everyone, but I guess seeing the same person cry every single day gets to people more, you would think they would learn to get used to it.

I picked my stuff off my desk and walked out of the classroom, the whole room was totally silent as all eyes fell on me, and I picked up my pace a little more trying to get out of the pressure. Once I was out of the room and into the deserted hallways, I slowed down my pace and was at a normal walk again. I walked up to my locker and threw my stuff in it; I didn't feel like bringing homework home, after all, I would never get it done anyways. I grabbed my Ipod off the top shelf then slammed it shut, and turned around pressing my back against the locker. I stood there for a second with my eyes closed, then looked at the locker next to mine, Danny's. I turned the dial on it, and opened it up, all of his stuff still remained in there, untouched for a week.

"Danny, I wish you would come back," I said under my breath and closed his locker up again and sighed, this wasn't helping me any, in fact it was only making me feel worse about myself. Someone else passed me in the hall and I started to walk so it didn't seem as though I was up to no good, although I didn't know them anyway, so there was no reason for them to even notice me. But it gave me a reason to head home instead of stand around here, so I walked down the hall behind them, a ways, but I was still following them it seemed. The person even glanced back a few times, maybe it was because I was following, or because my make-up was messed up, my face was blotchy and my eyes were still watery.

I didn't stop by the office, they would make my mom pick me up then and I didn't want to waste any of her precious time. Plus then I couldn't walk down the street and clear myself a little bit, the fresh air was always good for you after all.

I took my time walking down the road with my music blaring in my ears, the whole town was pretty much empty feeling, everyone was at work or school, and only a few cars passed down the normally busy road. I noticed the oddness of the view though, normally there was something moving, birds, bugs, something, but everything was oddly still. I stopped and pulled my headphones off and looked around me, I could feel it inside me that I wasn't alone anymore.

I kept walking, but with more caution, looking all around me with every few steps I took, it was the feeling I had the day Danny had died, the feeling that something wasn't right, and that's when I realized it, it was the same ghost that had killed Danny. I saw it out of the corner of my eye at first, and turned to where I thought I had seen it, but noticed nothing was there. I knew I hadn't been seeing things though, and I began to run down the road, I didn't want the same fate, although sometimes I wished I was dead. I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk though and found myself on the ground with pain in my leg. I sat back up right and noticed blood leaking down the side of my leg coming from my knee. Just what I needed, was one more thing wrong with my messed up little world.

When I tried to pull myself back up off the ground I realized maybe I was seeing things, because nothing appeared, nothing tried to attack me while I was down on the ground, I was just being dumb. Everything was getting to my head. It felt like something other than Danny was missing from my life now, there was a hero missing. Our whole town had lost the person that had once protected us, but who would take his place? His whole family had moved afterwards, realizing that ghost hunting and this town wasn't safe at all, they realized it a little too late though.

That was when it hit me, I needed to do something about it, because ghosts were still coming here, we needed someone else here, someone else to keep the place safe, and make it whole again. The disappearance of Danny Phantom was noticed; they even mentioned it on the news every night. Headlines were filled with, "Where's our town hero?" Only, they never respected him like they do now. He needed that respect from them in the first place, even that might have changed him from his young death.

When I walked past his house, I turned and walked up the steps, and stared at the door for a second. It was left open so people could look inside of it, they were trying to sell it, but a house that goofy wasn't exactly the hot spot to live.

I reached out for the handle of the door, and turned it slowly, almost afraid to walk in at first, I shouldn't have been doing this to myself. I knew I couldn't handle it, yet I couldn't help myself but to go inside.

When I first stepped inside the empty house came to some shock to me, I was used to stuff laying all over the place, the house was never really clean, his parents were too busy to clean it themselves, Danny was never home, and Jazz wasn't ever going to take on the responsibility of housekeeping. Yet now it was spotless, dark and cold. The house had an eerie feeling to it now, whether the warm feeling it used to have when I walked in the door.

I approached the steps, a little afraid to go up to his room, and I didn't head in that direction, I turned towards the basement instead. I decided I would never enter Danny's room, not now at least, not until I was over him, but I was afraid that time would never come. Yet I thought that going anywhere in his house would make me tremble and make the tears come back, there were memories everywhere, yet I managed to walk in the doors. When I got to the entrance of the basement however, I froze for a second, one part of me saying it wasn't such a good idea, while the other half knew it was the right decision.

Despite the fact that I wanted nothing to do with Danny anymore in my life, I began creeping down the steps, but dropped my stuff off at the top of the stairs, so that I had nothing to tie me down. I reached the bottom finally, and everything was still in the right order downstairs, all the ghost stuff had been left behind in the home, the Fenton's no longer wanted it in their lives. Little did they know that was Danny's whole last year of his life though.

I didn't even pay attention to anything around me, my eyes were focused on the Fenton Ghost Portal that was the only reason I even came in the house, I was being pulled towards it. I wanted to take on his responsibilities; it would have been what he wanted, right? No… he wouldn't want me to deal with the same thing he had to deal with, it was fun for a while, but it ended up taking his life in the end. Yet, he would have wanted it in every way, imagine if I would have done it before and I could have been his partner that would have been the best. Then I wouldn't have had those past few sad days, because everything would be different. My life, his life, everything would be totally different. We could have been dating, and could have happily been ghost hunters together, for the rest of our lives.

Although they were happy thoughts, I snapped out of them because I noticed my face getting wet again with tears, knowing that none of that was possible anymore, it was all a wasted opportunity.

"All right Danny, I'm gonna do this…. I have to do this," I said approaching the portal, reaching my hand out to the dial, I could still remember where it needed to be at. I had it all set, and I turned towards the portal, but then remembered however I went in, that's how I would be as a ghost as well, I would be stuck with the same outfit for the rest of my life, so I needed something different, not the same as Danny's, but close to it. I opened up the closet where the uniforms were placed, and found some of the ones that would have been used for Jazz. They were pretty much the same thing, except a little more girly. They weren't exactly skin tight on the bottom, the pants and shoes were actually separated, and the shirt was also separated from the rest of it, the shirt was tight, the rest was a little more on the baggy side. I slipped it on, and ripped the face off the front of it. I wasn't going to have a logo, I could never think up of one ever again anyways, especially not for me.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," I said to myself, and walked into the entrance of the portal, I knew where the switch was, which was making it all the more harder to actually accomplish what I was trying to do. I kept reaching out for it, then pulling my hand back in, afraid of how much it hurt. I could remember when Danny did it the first time, he was knocked out for a while, and he yelled so loud when it hit him, he was a little weak for a while too. Did it really hurt that much though, I closed my eyes and finally pressed the button, and I could see lights flashing from all around…

Ok guys, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a million years… but yeah. If you read Snowy Nights, Unknown Luv, or Finding My Way back to You, they should all be updating within the week I would imagine. I got a new puppy, which has been taking up a lot of my time, and I have track after school… STILL but this is the last week… YAY! Lol. But anyways, thanks for reading it guys, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone who has been enjoying my writing. I have been taking a break from this site, in fact it was meant to be permanent, but because of high demand I am going to update ONE chapter on all the stories people want me to continue. If I manage to get enough reviews (5 at least) on all the updates, I may continue these stories. I realize its not fair to start something then not finish it on all of you, but I simply haven't had the energy to follow through with these stories. That and I have been writing on Fiction press. Thanks for the support, and I hope I can finish these stories (that can only happen with YOUR encouragement)_

NOTE:_ My writing styles, grammar, all that probably HAS changed since I have last wrote for you all. So, if the writing changes to your liking, good. If not, Im sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Chapter Three:_

The sting from the beams hitting my skin, piercing through my body caused me to fall weak. When I first left the portal after my 'change' I fell straight to the ground, unable to hold myself up any longer. I blacked out.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Jazz standing above me, her face tear stained and worried.

"Sam, thank God you're ok. Why would you do this?" She asked grabbing my hand to help me up. I looked around the room dazed, then looked back at her.

"I don't know…" I said, the thought of Danny being gone was no longer planted in my mind for the moment. I was confused as to what I did exactly that she thought I shouldn't have done. After a moments recovery I quickly began to fall back into reality and realized I had done something incredibly life changing.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore, confused…"

"Yeah, you had to have been incredibly confused to have found your way into there. This is because of Danny, isn't it?"

Danny. He was the reason for this bizarre occurrence. No, he wasn't the reason, my horrible feelings led me to do this, he had nothing to do with this.

"Danny wouldn't have wanted you to deal with this too Sam… What were you thinking?"

"I don't know Jazz… I need a break," I said and tried walking away from her, stumbling on the way. I caught myself and placed my head on my hand, lightheaded my whole world was fuzzy and moving on me.

"Sit down," Jazz told me placing a hand on my shoulder and I stared over at the portal. Did it work? Had I changed into a half ghost? Or was I the same average human who had lost her best friend and could do nothing to avenge him.

"Did it work?" I asked her, and she looked at me shocked, "Sam, you wanted this? Yes it worked," she said and pointed to the mirror. I was afraid to go look, I figured I could explain myself to her to give more time before I had to fully accept what I had done to myself.

"I did it to get revenge. Whoever killed Danny, needs to pay," was my simple explanation, and she simply shook her head slightly and looked at me like I was a lost puppy.

"Sam, Danny had died doing what he thought was best. But he in no way would want to drag you into this, no matter what."

"So? What if I need to do this for me? What if my mind isn't settled until I do this? I needed to; it was my only way to feel relieved for a moment."

"No, it was your only way to have a bigger problem to escape the other issue you were dealing with," she said trying to sound like a professional psychiatrist.

"No Jazz, because that 'other problem' happens to be loosing my best friend. There is no way to correct that, no way to change what has all ready happen, and I didn't create it. It has nothing to do with this, because no matter what I do, I will still have to face the fact that I will never see him again. You know how hard that is? You should, you're his sister. And you know well enough nothing will make it easy to escape from that 'problem'," I said furious at her trying to make Danny sound like an object rather than a person, and for thinking I could simply forget about it by doing this.

"I know you will never forget, but this will give you a few moments a day where you will forget."

"That may be so, but every time I change into a ghost, every time I practice getting better, I will remember him."

"You're only placing more troubles on your shoulders Sam, you needed to think this over more."

"I've thought it over plenty enough."

"If you say so… I'm going to get going, if you need help, or change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, bye," I said, happy she was leaving. I could feel the tears slowly sliding to the corners of my eyes; I didn't want her to see me hurt.

I looked over in the direction of the mirror and got back up off the ground, my muscles were returning to normal and were managing to be able to carry me over to it.

_"Danny… your hair… your eyes, what happened?" I asked him staring into his new bright green eyes._

_"I don't know…" he said, picking himself up off the ground to look in the mirror. He stared in the mirror for a moment, looking over his appearance, then ran his fingers through his hair as if trying to convince himself that it was him he was staring at._

_"Dude, you're falling through the floor," Tucker said from behind us, and both me and him looked down to see his feet going through the floor. I took hold of his hands and pulled him back up above the ground, where his feet returned to normal._

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No, you're not dead… I don't think," I replied calmly, while they were both in shock over the whole event._

_"How do I know for sure?"_

_"I don't know…" I replied once again, beginning to realize I wasn't really helping the situation at all._

_"Danny, whats going on down there?" His dads voice carried through the staircase and into the basement. He jumped from the surprise, and when I turned to look at him again, he was normal Danny again._

I walked up to the mirror and did the same longing stare at myself. My amethyst eyes were a crystal blue, my black hair was teal and my whole suit was a shimmering black and gold.

"You weren't dead… but you are now," I answered to his old question that was playing in my head over and over again as the whole occasion kept reappearing in my head.

Ok, sorry it was so short, but I have a few others I need to update, and this was just a small update to see how many people were interested.


End file.
